Privacy Policy
The Mobsters2 Wiki Website (www.MOBSTERS2.WIKIA.com) part of Garden Chateau Networks, LLP. GC means Garden Chateau Networks, LLP. Protecting your privacy is important to GC, and this statement is intended to make you aware of our commitments to you as an important visitor to our website. GC will not notify you of any changes to this policy and this policy may change from time to time, so please check back periodically. #Scope of the Privacy Policy. This Privacy Policy applies only to the collection and use of information collected online on the Mobsters2 Wiki Website. Other websites that may be affiliated with GC may have different privacy policies. #Information. We may collect your personally identifiable information ('Personal Information') when you visit the Mobsters2 Wiki Website. Personal Information, however, is not collected on this website unless you choose to provide it to us. When making inquiries, ordering a product or requesting service information, participating in certain promotional activities, completing surveys, and generally corresponding with us, we may ask for certain Personal Information, including, for example, your name, mailing address, phone number and email address. If you are on a part of our website that requires you to provide your Personal Information, it will be clear what Personal Information we are requesting. We may also collect other information that is provided to us by your web browser. This may include the browser you used to come to our website, the Uniform Resource Locator ('URL') of the website that you just visited before visiting our website, which pages on our website you visit, any search terms you entered, which URL you go to next, and your Internet Protocol ('IP') address. # Use of your information. Information is collected and used in various ways that will help us better serve our customers and visitors to our website, including those below. ## Browsing. Information collected while browsing through our website. This information is collected to help run our site more efficiently, to gather broad demographic information, to monitor the level of activity on our site, and to evaluate the effectiveness of advertising and promotion. ## Product Inquiries, Placing Orders, Customer Service & Technical Support. Information collected when you contact GC about our product and service offerings. This information is necessary to identify your products or systems, understand the configuration of the products, diagnose your questions, and provide solutions. ## Online surveys and polling. Information collected you volunteer to complete surveys or participate in polls. Surveying and polling is extremely important to us as we use this information to improve our product and service offerings. ## Promotional activities. When you enter a contest or other promotion, we may ask you for information such as your name, address and e-mail address to administer the program or activity, to send you promotional e-mails, notify winners and make the winners. list publicly available in compliance with laws which may apply to such activities. ## Newsletters and promotional e-mails. As a service to our customers, we may e-mail you newsletters, promotional information and other information, using your Personal Information collected online. These e-mails will only be sent to you if you have agreed to receive them and you have the right to opt out from further receiving them. ## Contact information: If you contact us, we may keep a record of your correspondence or comments, including any information therein. We use this information to help us provide better service. ## Sharing your Personal Information. By sharing your personal information you are allowing us to share the Personal Information you provide online with GC subsidiaries or affiliates or with entities that provide services to GC or are business partners of GC, and any other entity selected by GC for legitimate purposes including those described herein. Personal Information we collect online is used for responding to inquiries, processing orders, keeping you informed about your order status, for statistical purposes, for improving our site and its performance, for developing better products and services, to serve advertisements, contests, surveys and promotions, and to notify you of products or special offers that may be of interest to you. GC (or part of it) or its related entities could merge with or be acquired by another business entity or their respective assets could be acquired. Should such a combination or acquisition occur, you should expect that GC would share some or all of your Personal Information to continue serving you and other users of our website. Occasionally, we may be required by law enforcement or judicial authorities to provide your Personal Information to the appropriate authorities. We will disclose your Personal Information if required by law, upon receipt of a court order or subpoena, or to cooperate with a law enforcement investigation. We reserve the right to report to law enforcement authorities any activities that we, in good faith, believe to be unlawful. ##Use of cookies and web beacons. ### Cookies. A 'cookie' is a small data file that a website can send to your browser, which may then be stored on your system. We use cookies to better serve you when you return to our site. Some of our web pages may send cookies when you visit our site, make purchases, respond to online surveys or promotions, participate in a contest, or request information. Accepting the cookies used on our site enables our web server to identify your system by reading the cookie that has been stored on your system, but our web server cannot identify you unless you enter your Personal Information. Cookies that are placed when visiting our site cannot be used to obtain your Personal Information at another site. The information collected online permits us to analyze traffic patterns on our site. This can enable us over time to provide users with a better experience on our site by improving the content and making it easier to use. Depending on the browser used, you can set your browser to notify you before you receive a cookie, giving you the chance to decide whether to accept it, and you can also set your browser to turn off cookies. However, if you do so, some areas of this site may not function properly, or you will be required to re-enter your Personal Information to use an area of this site. ### Web Beacons. We may also use web beacon technologies to better tailor the site to provide better customer service. A web beacon is a single pixel .GIF that allows a website to count users who have visited that page or access certain cookies. These web beacons may be placed on specific pages across this website. When a visitor accesses these pages, an anonymous notice of that visit is generated which may be processed by us or by our vendors. These web beacons work in conjunction with cookies. If you don't want to associate your anonymous cookie information with your visits to these pages, depending on the browser used, you can set your browser to turn off cookies. # Children's privacy. If you are under the age of 18, you are not allowed to use these services. # Protecting your Personal Information. While GC does not guarantee that unauthorized access will never occur, GC does take care in maintaining the security of your Personal Information and in preventing unauthorized access to it. # Links to other Websites. Parts of our site contain links to our subsidiaries, affiliates and third-party websites for your convenience and information. If you use these links, you will leave GC.s website. When you access these other sites, even ones that may contain the GC mark, please understand that we do not control the content and are not responsible for the privacy practices of that website. We suggest that you carefully review the privacy policies of each website you visit. This Online Privacy Statement does not cover the information practices of those websites linked to our site. These other sites may send their own cookies to users, collect data, or solicit Personal Information. # Changes to this Statement. Garden Chateau Networks, LLP reserves the right to change this Online Privacy Statement at any time. Any such changes will be posted in this Privacy Statement. # Applicable laws. Garden Chateau Networks, LLP will protect your Personal Information in accordance with the laws of the United States and the state of Tennessee.